cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos
This Wiki page contains information about the CNRP nation of Selenarctos. Please do not edit. The Nation of Selenarctos is located in the Philippine Islands. The capital of Selenarctos is Manila, and the government style is best described as a Constitutional Dictatorship with a number of elected positions. This factbook contains a mix of IC & OOC content formats and the information contained within, with the exception of any sections marked classified, may be assumed common knowledge (though if something is impropperly labeled, I reserve the right to change it). Please do not edit these pages; PM me on the CyberNations forums if you have an issue (username: ikrolm). __TOC__ For a full list of pages pertaining to Selenarctos, see Category: Selenarctos A Brief History of Selenarctos Predecessor Nation: The Philippine Free State Following the fall of the Philippine Free State and subsequent anarchy in the Philippine Islands, a coalition of Pax Pacifica nations led by Greater Aotearoa moved in to secure order in the Philippine islands. Here in the Pax Pacifica protectorate, a native political movement quickly gathered the support of various factions (many of which are signatories of the Selenarctan Constitution) including major industry leaders and upstanding Filipinos, negotations with Greater Aotearoa and the Pax Pacifica block were initiated to free the Philippine Islands. Soon after, The Nation of Selenarctos was born. The Central Government was the first governing body of Selenarctos, composed of three branches: the Security Division tasked with the internal security and external defense of Selenarctos as well as diplomatic relations, the Economic Division responsible for the economy of Selenarctos, and the Popular Division in charge of schools, health care, and other social programs. Each division was headed by two Directors, elected or selected as outlined in the Constitution, and the Directors were responsible for the internal organization of their respective divisions. The Central Government lasted for 23 years, during which time it engaged in conservative foreign affairs and internal policies. The Central Government is perhaps most notable for it's heavy influence in the Selenarctos economy, creating and maintaining several state-backed monopolies within metal and defense industries. While initially successful, the lack of competition led to economic stagnation and a decade-long economic recession as government spending fell and a lull in economic activity overtook the country. In the depth of the recession, the Central Government was overthrown by a Communist Party uprising that ended with the assassination of the top-level Central Government officials. The Communist Party selected Carlos Burke, speaker for the Ferrerist Coalition (a political alliance between the Communist and Socialist parties in Selenarctos) as head of state of the Communist "interim government" within People's Republic of Selenarctos while a new constitution was drafted. As Burke came to power, the already recession-ridden economy of Selenarctos fell to new lows as uncertianty over the Communist Party's violent takeover and future goals saturated the media. To combat the rapid decline, Torres enacted a rapid series of economic reforms including a break-up of the dominant defense contractor, the Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation and the dissolution of Filipino Steel (notable for it's affiliation with the late Economic Director Antonio Pilar). Burke's rule proved to be short lived as predicted, ending with his assassination after just three months. Into the hole left by Burke stepped Melchoro Diokno (Classified: Former head of Security Division Intelligence & Analysis under the Central Government), who named himself President of Selenarctos. President Diokno saw a long and popular term, characterized by deregulation of industry in the Manila region, construction of the Orbital Launch Loop, and the recovery of the Selenarctos economy. Diokno's term was tragically ended just after the peak of his popularity when the President suffered a fatal stroke. (Classified: President Diokno was murdered by former Director Pacita Arellano.) President Diokno's Secretary of Economics Dallas Valdes stepped into the role of Acting President until elections the next year, and oversaw the creation of the Diokno Resolution that granted partial-independence to the Outer Territories (Classified: At the insistence of Ms. Arellano.) The next year saw the election of popular conservative Hygin Romero to the Presidency, the first elected president in Selenarctan history. Following upon his substantial victory in the election, President Romero enacted a series of laws continuing the late President Diokno's economic reforms and opened the way for continue economic growth in Greater Manila and conducted a diplomatic tour of nations around the world, expanding Selenarctan foreign policy beyond Oceania and Asia. President Romero continues a popular presidency, and though critics complain he rides on the coat tails of President Diokno's success, majority consensus holds that Romero's popularity is due to his own initiative rather than past events. Other Selenarctos Wiki Pages Diplomatic Agreements Diplomatic Recognition All nations may be considered recognized except for the following: *People's Republic of Livonia Citizens from non-reconized nations must receive specific written approval from the national government of Selenarctos before entering Selenarctan territory or protectorates. Military and civilian vessels and aircraft may not enter Selenarctan waters or airspace without explicit permission from the national government of Selenarctos granted at least forty eight hours in advance of their arrival. *Special Note: Legion affiliates are not permitted to enter Selenarctos territorial waters, land or Protectorate Zones at this time. Furthermore, the Selenarctos government has issued a travel advisory on Legion-occupied areas. Visas: A visa is required for entrance to Selenarctos including Greater Manila, the Outer Territories, and the Selenarctos Protectorate Zones. Both long-term work visas and sixty day visitor visas may be applied for at Selenarctos embassies throughout the world. Typical processing time is ten business days for a visitor visa and thirty days for a work visa, during which the Department of Security will contact the country of origin to request a criminal record and proof of employment. The national government of Selenarctos reserves the right to deny entrance to any individual without providing reasons. The national government of Selenarctos also advises visting foreign nationals that additional measure may be required for entrance into the Outer Territories and advises individuals to contact the territorial governorships at least ninety days in advance of arrival. Priority visa status has been granted to citizens the countries listed below (excluding protectorates). Priority visas are usually processed within twenty-four hours. *Tianxia (proper, excluding affiliated states) *Meihua Active Diplomatic Agreements *The Sydney Accords (Non-Military) (The Sydney Convention) *The White Cross International Aid Organization (Second Summit) *Association of South East Nations (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE Tianxia, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Quadruple Powers of South East Asia (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE Tianxia, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Greater Pacifica Avalon/Selenarctos MDoAP *Sino Filipino Mutual Security and Economic Development Treaty (MDoAP) (UFE Tianxia, Selenarctos), Cancellation by Selenarctos (link) was retconed. *Pacific Harmony Accords (MDP with Asian rim, NAP with American rim) *East Asian Pact (MDoAP bloc) Canceled Diplomatic Agreements *Selenarctos/Southern Tang NAP/FTA, Southern Tang Disbanded *Selenarctos/Troina NAP/FTA, Troina Disbanded *Observer: Asian Unity Pact (MDoAP), First AUP General Congress, Second AUP General Congress, AUP Disbanded *Selenarctos/Acca Dacca ODP/FTA, Acca Dacca Disbanded *Selenarctos/Cochin NAP/FTA, Upgraded to the Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA *Selenarctos/Girltopia NAP/Economic Agreement, Girltopia Disbanded *Selenarctos/Las Malvinas Islands NAP/Optional Trade Agreement/Weapon Sales Agreement, Las Malvinas Disbanded *United States of China People's Republic of China (2) United Federation of the East/Selenarctos (NAP/Trade Agreement), Upgraded to the Sino Filipino MDoAP *The Asian Union (ODP) *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level), All other members left or disbanded *The Asian Union (ODP), All other members left or disbanded *Selenarctos/Ceylon Sri Lanka MDP, Reduced to Guyana NAP *Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA, Cochin Disbanded *Selenarctos/Lunar Republic (Formerly Guyana) NAP, canceled by the Lunar Republic. *Pax Pacifica (MDP) (First Pax Pacifica Thread, Second Thread), Avalon (last other member) canceled treaty *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level), all other member states disbanded *The Oceanic Union (MDoAP), (First Discussion Thread, Second Discussion Thread, Current (Third) Discussion Thread), End Thread, Last member states disbanded. *The Trade Federation (Discussion Thread), All other members left or disbanded. *Republic of Papua/Selenarctos MDP, Republic of Papua fell into anarchy. *Selenarctos/Federated States of Macronesia Treaty and Trade Agreement (Defense of FSM), FSM disbanded. *Selenarctos/United Republics of Newfoundland and Labrador NAP & Trade Agreement *Selenarctos/South Africa Trade Agreement, South Africa disbanded Other Threads of Importance *Selenarctos News Thread Noteworthy Posts and Events *The Founding of Selenarctos *The Constitution of Selenarctos *Military & Industrialization Contracts *Moon Landing *Military Upgrade *Annexation of Borneo *Navy Construction *Breakup of Singacorp/Singapore Protectorate *Meeting in Singapore (Sumatra/Singapore Tunnel) *Mars Landing *Maglev Subway Construction *Of Politics *Purchasing Knowledge (Fusion Power) *Cup of Nations IV, Selenarctos' first venture into international sports (Signup Thread) *End of the Oceanic Union *A Silent Moon, (began here) *Resolution of the Game, Conclusion to Of Politics *President Romero's World Tour (individual country links inside) *Romero Global Security Initiative Past Military Operations *Northern Luzon Campaign *XM1203 Artillery Test (Sands in the Wind War: Raochin/Rebel Army & Novak), Classified *Missiles Over Mandalore (& rebuilding Mandalore; related: Enough is Enough, Missiles Over Furon) *Acca Dacca (& a little here) *Samarinda Crisis *South China Sea Territorial Dispute, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 *Operation Hari Seldon, Battle of Long Island, Classified *Rogue Nuclear Submarines *Greater Korean War, DoW Thread, Resolution Thread 1, Resolution Thread 2, Successful *Yaza Hajin Interdiction in Najambia *Greater Germany/Grand Papua War (optional continuity) *Sonderaktion Gelb: Grand Papua/New Guinea Peacekeeping Operation, Successful Other Threads (OOC to remember) *1050mm Cannon/Drydock Construction *Port of Singapore *Minilla Island Stock Market Crash *Dalmatian Ultimatum to the Korean Federation *Procinctian Demilitarization Celebration *In A Frozen Land *Rio Negro *Mists of the Orinoco *Lunar Republic News Reports OOC Notes Time Scale: Time for project development generally runs at 1 month IRL = 1 year RP timescale. Political threads run as events are written with their own timescale. Foreign Embassies: All recognized nations may assume to have an embassy and ambassador in Selenarctos if you wish one. Military presence or possession of any items not available on the open market in Manila requires prior RP. Important Government Positions Noteworthy positions in the Selenarctos and the Outer Philippines. Also see, Selenarctos Former Government Officials Greater Manila *'President of Selenarctos:' Mr. Hygin Romero, Elected, National Conservative Party, Term: (OOC: 11/23/2012 to present) ** Chief of Staff: Mr. Abo Raya, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** Secretary of Security: Mr. Abaco Magana, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** Secretary of Justice: Mr. Liku Meng, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** Secretary of Humanities: Mr. Rabulas Davila, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** ' Secretary of Economy:' Dr. Odon Zelaya, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** Personal Assistant to the President: Mr. Ed Alfaro, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** Commander of the Presidential Security Team: Ms. Astryd Quitana, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** President's Personal Scheduler: Ms. Aurea Cintia, Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to present) ** (Classified:) Director of Intelligence and Analysis: 'Sandor Mondragon *'Chief of Manila Police: Mr. Konrad Merino (former Davao City/Preh Domestic Force Chief), Term: (OOC: 8/30/11 to present) *'Commander of the Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force (SPF):' General Ferdinando Valenzuela, Term: (OOC: June 14, 2012 to present) *'Mayor of Freeside:' Mr. Ferderand Cabrera, Term: (OOC: 2/23/12 to present) *'Director of the Selenarctos Space Program:' Vero Navaez ** Deputy Director: Lizandro Meza * Representative to The Order of Island Nations: Calvin Prodo, Term: (OOC: January 24, 2014 to present) Former Officials *'Acting President:' Dallas Valdés stepped into the role of Acting President following President Diokno's stroke (death) until elections the next year, deceased. Term: (OOC: 10/21/12 to 11/23/12) *'President of Selenarctos:' Melchoro Diokno, self-appointed, no party, deceased Term: (OOC: 6/11/11 to 10/21/12) (Political CompassEconomic Left/Right: -2.50, Social Libertarian/Authoritarian: 2.21) **'Secretary of Security:' Ireneo Juárez, deceased.Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to 10/21/12) **'Commander of the Air Force:' Gary Reynoso, deceased. Term: (OOC: 6/13/11 to 10/21/12) **'Commander of the Army:' Randall Serrano, deceased. Term: (OOC: 6/13/11 to 10/21/12) **'Commander of the Navy:' José García, deceased. Term: (OOC: 6/13/11 to 10/21/12) **'Secretary of Justice:' Martino Negrete, deceased. Term: (OOC: 6/12/11 to 10/21/12) **'Secretary of Humanities:' Sora Armijo, deceased. Term: (OOC: 6/15/11 to 10/21/12) **'Secretary of the Economy:' Dallas Valdés, Term: (OOC: 8/30/11 to 10/21/12) **Classified Operatives of Melchoro Diokno's Security Division Intelligence & Analysis continued to function as Diokno's secret police throughout his term. *'Representative to the Oceanic Union Bloc Council:' Ernesto Salinas, Until: (OOC: 6/6/12) Outer Philippines The Outer Philippines were granted semi-autonomy under the Diokno Resolution, an agreement signed by Acting President Dallas Valdes and General Sotero Farias (2nd Mechanized) that prevented an armed struggle between Manila and Davao City. Luzon Free Territory *'Governor:' Matthew Galvez (Liberal), Term: (OOC: November 27, 2012 to present) Naga City Commonwealth *'Governor:' Jackson Garica (CPS), Term: (OOC: February 4, 2013 to present) *'Former Governor:' Adam Solenzo (Liberal), Term: (OOC: November 27, 2012 to February 4, 2013) Free Philippines *'Governor:' Armentario Heredia (NSP), Term: (OOC: November 27, 2012 to present) Mindanao Territory *'Governor:' Phillip Carrero (CCP), Term: (OOC: November 27, 2012 to present) Armed Forces of Selenarctos Selenarctos Navy Formerly the Naval Force under the Central Government, the Selenarctos Navy maintains a fleet to protect Selenarctan waters. Active Ship Classes: *(1) Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (C-01) *(15) Polo-class Destroyers (DD-111 through 125) *(8) Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates (LF-301S through 308S) *(4) Sirena-class Attack Submarines (AS-1U1 through 1U4) *(2) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Decommissioned Ship Classes: * Spruance-Class Destroyers CLASSIFIED: Anti-Ship Defenses: 60 highly-automated, land-based and air-camouflaged facilities equipped with P-5 and P-700 anti-shipping missiles are located along on Selenarctan coast lines. They are armed with a distributed quantity of 1,800 land-based P-5s and 720 land-based P-700s ready to launch at any given time plus another 1,800 P-5s and 360 P-700s in reserve. SOSUS Network: The Naval Force maintains a network of SOSUS sensors in the waters surrounding Selenarctos. For a more detailed explanation and map, see this link. The SOSUS network was later expanded to cover the extensive island chains east of Selenarctos held as a protectorate zone. END CLASSIFIED Selenarctos Air Force *Abbreviation: SAF Aircraft Breakdown: *(40 Squadrons) F22 Air Superiority Fighter *(11 Squadrons) F35 Strike Fighter *(5 Squadrons) 2O37 Strategic Bomber *(10 Squadrons) Predator C UAV *(2 Squadrons) Typhoon Fighter *(5 Squadrons) F-1 Quantum One squadron consists of 12 planes. Other Aircraft: The SAF also makes use of Blackhawk and several varieties of dual-blade helicopters for transport purposes. The Navy as well maintains naval variants of transport and combat helicopters for operations at sea. CLASSIFIED: Satellite Radar Network: Radar, infrared, visual and EMR detector-equipped satellites which provide 24 hour global monitoring of missiles and planes. More information here, and upgraded elsewhere in the news thread. Sonobouy: The Airforce possesses several variants of plane-dropable, active-sonar bouys designed to scan an area and transmit data through a satellite uplink. Sonobouies were kept deployed in major shipping lanes/channels around Selenarctos before the completion of the SOSUS network. END CLASSIFIED Selenarctos Army Formerly the Ground Force under the Central Government, the Army of Selenarctos is tasked with the defense of the philippine mainland, allied and outlying territories, and areas of interest against foreign threats. *Active Combat Personnel: 150,000 soldiers Man-Portable Weapons of the Ground Force: Vehicles and Heavy Weapons of the Ground Force: Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force The Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force (SPF) was enacted by President Melchoro Diokno following the dissolution of the Oceanic Union to relieve the Army of this task. Police Force The Selenarctos Police Force, not to be confused with the Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force of the same initials and formerly known as the Domestic Force under the Central Government, is a national organization providing police forces to all of greater Manila (and on paper all of Selenarctos) in lieu of independent local police forces. Although the Police Force in the Department of Security and ultimately answers to the Secretary of Security, the Police force is a strictly civilian operation without ties to the Selenarctos Armed Forces. The Rapid Response unit was preserved nearly intact during the transition from the Domestic Force to the Police force, and continues to provide SWAT support to police officers. The standard rifle of Police force Rapid Responce units is the SG 551 SWAT assault rifle. (link 1, link 2) Coast Guard The Coast Guard is a civilian unit linked to the Selenarctos Police Force responsible for territorial and coastal waterways. Light Craft: *Air-Cushioned Landing Craft (LCAC) Large Vessels: *(3) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (Patrol-1, Patrol-2 and Patrol-3) The Coast Guard Cyclone class patrol ship is a lightly armed version produced by Fieres Shipyards, Inc. *(6) Sentinel Fast Response Cutters The Sentinel Fast Response Cutters were purchased from the American Commonwealth to modernize the Coast Guard's patrol and interdiction options. Aerial Craft: *(10) Predator A UAV The Predator A UAV, originally manufactured by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation for the Air Force, was transferred to the Domestic Force after the introduction of the Predator C. The Police force continues to use the Predator A UAV for surveillance of waterways. Foreign Intelligence Force The Foreign Intelligence Force preformed diplomatic functions for the Central Government. Under President Melchoro Diokno's government, this responsibility was transferred to to the President's staff (independent of the four departments). The Selenarctos Army maintains staff dedicated to foreign intelligence services. Please Note: While ambassadors maintain diplomatic immunity, other embassy personnel are subject to Selenarctan law. A recognized country may request equivalent punishment be carried out within it's own facilities. Language in Selenarctos Selenarctos has two official languates, English and Tagalog. Both are taught equally in public schools such that most native Selenarctans are fluent in both by the time they become adults. Government documents are available in both languages, however street signs, advertisements and other public displays vary. Typically these items are in English in Manila and the surrounding parts of Luzon (the most populated part of Selenarctos) and Tagalog in the rest. Government Policies Border Policy Open borders. Selenarctos reserves the right to search and/or seize any suspected illegal or intentionally harmful cargo passing through or into Selenarctan waters. All persons entering Selenarctos must present a valid passport or equivalent documentation, or file for refugee status. Those entering by passport without a work permit will be given a visa valid for 90 days and, for visits lasting between 80 and 90 days, a second visa will not be issued for 30 days after the date of departure. Intentional failure (as determined by a court of law) to exit the country or entering illegally is a federal offense. Water Boundaries Selenarctos claims territorial sovereignty over all waterways within 10nm (dark blue on the map) of any of our numerous islands/internal waters and exclusive economic use of waterways up to 200nm offshore (middle blue). Water Policy Open water. Ships registered to any recognized nation may sail unhindered though waters claimed by Selenarctos. Ships sailing within the Selenarctan territorial waters or entering any docking facilities are subject to search and/or seizure. Unallied military vessels moving through Selenarctan waterways are required to file a course at least 24 hours beforehand with the Domestic Force. Ships not registered or registered to an unrecognized nation may be stopped and searched at the discretion of the Security Division. Pratas Island Waters: Selenarctos claims territorial waters extending 10nm out from the Pratas Reef system, but does not claim an EEZ extending any further. All civilian ships are required to file a course 24 hours before entering Pratas territorial waters, and military vessels are never permitted within said waters. Air Boundaries Selenarctos claims the airspace within it's exclusive economic waterways extending upward from the earth's core (meaning it expands slightly as you go up) to an altitude of 100km above the earth's surface. Air Policy Selenarctos maintains a policy of open air. Any civilian plane may fly through Selenarctos airspace, provided they file a flight plan with local authorities at least 24 hours in advance for all flights exceeding 200nm or crossing the Selenarctan Air Boundary, or as required by local regulations. Military planes, planes with the intent to land and planes flying over city boundaries must file a flight plan with the Air Force at least 24 hours in advance. Sensitive Data Policy Maps and Cities Population figure represent the city's greater populated are, including nearby townships. Numbers in parenthesis indicate changes from the last census. For pre-Burke era city names, see Old City Names. Manila (Capital) *Population: 16,000,000 (+4M) *Manila is the largest city in Selenarctos, and home to most military commands and national-level government buildings. (1) Mariveles *Population: 2,300,000 (+200k) (2) Batangas *Population: 1,300,000 (+200k) *Additional Information: Home to the space program administrative offices and mission control. (3) Naga City* *Population: 800,000 (-50k) (4) Calbayog* *Population: 1,500,000 (+100k) (5) Cebu*'' *Population: 1,200,000 (+150k) (6) '''Bacolod* *Population: 700,000 (-100k) (7) Davao City* *Population: 2,900,000 (+250k) (8) Dagupan *Population: 600,000 (+50k) (9) Laoag* *Population: 1,250,000 (-50k) (10) Dinalungan *Population: 1,000,000 (+50k) *Home to the Dinalungan Nuclear Research Lab and Selenarctos' Fusion Reactor Freeside (Island 3 Habitat) *Population: 10,000 Yap *Population: 15,000 *The pacific island of Yap was annexed by Selenarctos to build the Orbital Launch Loop's east station. Cordillera Central: The Cordillera Central is a large mountain range running through north central Luzon. Two to three parallel lines of heavily forested mountains averaging two thousand meters tall run along the Cordillera Central's length, presenting a significant geographic barrier for anyone wishing to traverse the area. *''' indicates cities that separated into the Outer Philippines. The Outer Philippines has an urban population of 8.35 million, compared to the urban population of 16 million in Manila and 21.2 million in Greater Manila. Noteworthy Corporations of Selenarctos '''Southern Firearms Southern Firearms was the first new corporation to emerge after the breakup of the Selenarctos Stragetic Defense Corporation (SSDC), and was awarded many of the SSDC's small arms patents including the SG550 line of assault rifles. Although the government of Selenarctos held onto the patent for the M41-A Pulse Rifle, Southern Firearms was granted exclusive manufacturing rights. Unlike it SSDC, Southern Firearms is willing to sell to individuals and non-governmental organizations not engaged in terrorist activities or activities that violate basic human rights. *Headquarters: Manila Noteworthy Events: *USCA Small Arms Package, 2,004,000 NSC *Guardsman SCR Rifles (Export approved.) *Irish Weapons Package, 800,000 NSC Hernandez-Segura Systems Hernandes-Segura Systems inherited the patents for many of the SSDC's man-portable weapon systems including the AT4 line and air-burst grenade launcher lines. *Headquarters: Manila Noteworthy Events: *USCA Weapons Sale, Trial donation valued at 455,000 NSC + 62,700,000 NSC sale. *Irish Weapons Package, 586,000,000 NSC. Bulldog Armored Vehicles Bulldog Armored Vehicles recieved plans and patents for most of the SSDC armored vehicles, which it continues to sell to the Selenarctos Army, the Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force, and most interested parties. *Headquarters: Manila Noteworthy Events: *MBT package to International Brigades, 4,065,000,000 NSC *USCA Vehicle Trial Sale, 263,000,000 NSC first order + 520,000,000 NSC plus license fees second order *Bulldog House home air filtration systems (through local suppliers). *Terrex ICVs to Paraguay, 4,800,000,000 NSC *Irish Weapons Package, 49,950,000,000 NSC. Precision Tactical Precision Tactical was the last defense contractor to arise from the ashes of the SSDC, obtaining the patents for M82 Anti-Materials Sniper Rifle, the Phalanx CIWS anti-missile system from the government, as well as many scopes, sights, and optical technology used by the Selenarctos armed forces. Precision Tactical also received an undisclosed amount of research material pursued by the SSDC before it was broken up. *Headquarters: Manila Other Products: *Personal air filters for outdoor pollutants (bulk quantities; small quantities available through local suppliers). Other Locations: *Precision Tactical owns and operates a research facility of 3,000 staff on Makin Island in the micronesian archipelago. Facility security was provided by Terminus Offensive Systems until Terminus' collapse, at which point the TOS staff were absorved by Precision Tactical to continue their duties. Davao Arms Davao Arms was a small speciality arms dealer based out of Davao City until the Mindanao Territorial Government recruited them to supply the 2nd Mechanized. Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium Twelve medium-sized corporations and a number of smaller companies make up the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium, the primary supplier of aircraft and spacecraft in Selenarctos. With billions of coins in sales to the AIr Force and abroad, the SAC repeatedly reaffirms it's position as one of the nation's predominant economic powerhouses. Noteworthy Events: *Kármán Shuttle *FF5000 sales to the Kingdom of Cochin *Great Garbage Patch *USCA Military Aircraft Sale, 5,170,000,000 NSC first order + 3,960,000,000 NSC second order *South Africa F35 Sales, 5,032,000,000 NSC *Poland A400M Sales, 2,560,000,000 NSC Artega Group The Artega Group emerged as a supplier of advanced polymers and high tech materials during the construction of the Launch Loop and remains one of the most important conglomerates in Selenarctos. Building upon its materials expertise, the Artega Group pioneered 3D printing and complete assembly line automation to develop its Advanced Manufacturing Technique and revolutionize industry in Greater Manila. *Headquarters: Manila Projects: *Advanced Manufacturing Technique *Manila-Mariveles Tunnel Electric Horizon Electric Horizon formed to develop and produce synthetic human body parts. The venture was funded by several major investors, including defense contractors, Luzon Electronics, and the Department of Security. *Headquarters: Manila *CEO: Martin Jairo Links: * Founding * Electronic Eye Preh Wood Products Preh Wood Products produces an estimated 60% of wood, paper, and other wood-pulp products used through out Selenarctos. Revenues have declined in recent years with the rise in popularity of new, light-weight polymers but the company forges on with increased exports and cost-minimization measures that ensure the excellent value of Preh Wood Products products. *Headquarters: Davao City General Metals, Ltd General Metals is the #1 supplier of steel, aluminum, brass, copper and gold within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Mariveles Luzon Electronics, Inc. Formerly Ersch Electronics, Luzon Electronics is the #2 supplier of consumer and industrial electronic devices behind the Artega Group, but the largest provider of electronic design solutions and boasts an impressive portfolio of patents produced by its research and development divisions. *Headquarters: Manila **Old Headquarters: Cebu Noteworthy Events: *Trauma bed sale to Paraguay, 108,000,000 NSC Selenarctan Power, Inc. Selenarctan Power, Inc. (SPI) is the only power supplier in Selenarctos, and works closely with the government to ensure 24 hour/day coverage is available to every inhabited island. *Headquarters: Manila Fieres Shipyards, Inc. Fieres Shipyards, Inc. is the only manufacturer of ships displacing more than 200,000 kg within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Manila COISCO Shipping, Ltd. COISCO is the largest domestic and international shipping company headquartered in Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Davao City Bank of Selenarctos The Bank of Selenarctos primarily serves corporations and business entities, but is more than willing to provide accounting, loans, and financial advice to all who qualify. *Headquarters: Manila Philippine National Bank The Philippine National Bank is the largest bank in Selenarctos, serving approximately 20,000,000 individuals and numerous small business. *Headquarters: Manila The Manila Times The Manila Times is an independent news network based out of Manila. The Manila Times runs a paper and digital newspaper, as well as television news programs and a radio station. The Manila Times is the most popular news network when all of its mediums are considered, and is often one of the first news networks to pick up and run government stories. In the past the Manila Times has been accused of a pro-government bias, an image they strive to prevent but the Manila Times has a stated pro-greater Manila bias that in not uncommon throughout their largest market share, the greater Manila area. *Headquarters: Manila Commercial Airlines There are currently no commercial airlines based out of Selenarctos with regularly scheduled international passenger flights. The majority of international freight flights are handled by COISCO Shipping, Inc. Defunct Companies Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation The Selenarctos Strategic Defense Corporation (SSDC) supplied the Selenarctos Defense Force until the SSDC was broken up by the interim government under Carlos Burke. Filipino Steel: Filipino Steel was the 1 supplier of steel, coal and uranium within Selenarctos until it's liquidation by the interim government under Carlos Burke. *Headquarters: Preh *Former CEO: Antonio Pilar Category:Selenarctos Category:Asian Nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:Oceanic Nations Deployed Military Assets Protectorate Zones are regions where Selenarctos military forces and humanitarian aid workers may be deployed for ongoing support of native populations until the population forms a government of their own. Pratas Reef Research Station Army: *50 infantry from the 3rd Mechanized Division *1 Humvee *8 LARC-V amphibious trucks (also used by civilian personnel to ferry equipment between islands) Borneo The Borneo Protectorate Zone includes all of Borneo and the minor islands around Borneo. Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force: *104th SPF Mechanized Division Air Force: *203rd Air Superiority Squadron Greater Indonesian Protectorate Zone The Greater Indonesian Protectorate Zone includes Sumatra and Java. Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force: *102nd SPF Mechanized Division Air Force: *239th Air Superiority Squadron Navy: *2nd Task Force New Guinea The New Guinea Protectorate Zone includes New Guinea and the smaller islands in the immediate viscinity. Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force: *107th SPF Mechanized Division Air Force: *240th Air Superiority Squadron Army: *Elements of the 7th Mechanized Division Pacific Protectorate Zone The Pacific Islands Protectorate Zone includes Micronesia and other island chains to the east of Selenarctos and New Guinea in the Pacific Ocean. Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force: *Elements of the 106th SPF Mechanized Division Army: *Elements of the 3rd Mechanized Division Australia Selenarctos Peacekeeping Force: *105th SPF Mechanized Division Category:Selenarctos Category:Asian Nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:Oceanic Nations